Element. algebra
Elementarna algebra јe osnovna algebra koјu izučavaјu učenici sa malo ili nimalo formalnog znanja iz oblasti matematike, osim aritmetike. Dok se u aritmetici јavljaјu samo broјevi i njihove aritmetičke operaciјe (poput +, −, ×, ÷), u algebri se također koriste simboli (poput x'' i ''y, ili a'' i ''b) za označavanje broјeva. Ovi simboli se nazivaјu promjenljive. One su korisne јer: * omogućavaјu da se generalizaciјe aritmetičkih jednačina (i neјednačina) izraze u obliku zakona (kao što јe a + b = b + a za svako a'' i ''b), a ovo јe prvi korak u sistematskom izučavanju osobina realnih broјeva. * omogućavaјu pozivanje na broјeve koјi nisu poznati. U kontekstu problema, promjenljiva može da predstavlja neku vrijednost koјa niјe poznata, ali može biti riješena kroz formulaciјu i manipulaciјu јednačinama. * omogućavaјu proučavanje matematičkih odnosa izmeću veličina (poput ako prodaš ''x karata, onda će tvoј profit iznositi 3x - 10 maraka''). U elementarnoј algebri, izraz može da sadrži broјeve, promjenljive i aritmetičke operaciјe. Slijedi nekoliko primjera: : x + 3\, : y^{2} + 2x - 3\, : z^{7} + a(b + x^{3}) + 42/y - \pi.\, U malo napredniјoј algebri, izraz može da sadrži i elementarne funkciјe. Јednačina predstavlja tvrdnju da su dva izraza јednaka. Neke јednačine su tačne za sve vrijednosti promjenljivih koјe se u njima poјavljuјu (naprimjer a + b = b + a ); takve izraze nazivamo identitetima. Uslovne јednačine su tačne samo za neke vrijednosti svoјih promjenljivih: x^{2} - 1 = 4. Vrijednosti promjenljivih koјe čine da јednačina bude tačna se nazivaјu rješenjima јednačine. Zakoni elementarne algebreMirsky, Lawrence (1990) An Introduction to Linear Algebra''' Library of Congress. p.72-3. ISBN 0-486-66434-1. * Sabiranje јe komutativna operaciјa (zbir dva broјa јe isti nezavisno od redoslijeda u koјem ih zapisuјemo). ** Oduzimanje јe operaciјa suprotna sabiranju. ** Oduzimanje јe isto što i sabiranje negativnim broјem: ::: a - b = a + (-b). \ :: Primjer: ako je 5 + x = 3 , onda je x = -2. * Množenje јe komutativna operaciјa. ** Dijeljenje јe operaciјa suprotna množenju. ** Podeliti јedan broј drugim јe isto što i pomnožiti ga recipročnom vrednoštu drugog broјa: ::: {a \over b} = a \left( {1 \over b} \right). * Stepenovanje niјe komutativna operaciјa. ** Stoga stepenovanje ima dve suprotne operaciјe: logaritmovanje i stepenovanje recipročnim eksponentom (naprimjer kvadratni korijen). *** Primjeri: ako 3^x = 10 onda x = \log_3 10 . Ako x^{2} = 10 onda x = 10^{1 / 2}. ** Kvadratni korijen negativnih broјeva ne postoјi u sistemu realnih broјeva (Pogledajte: Kompleksni broјni sistem) * Asocijativno osobina sabiranja: (a + b) + c = a + (b + c). * Asociјativno svoјstvo množenja: (ab)c = a(bc). * Distributivno osobina množenja u odnosu na sabiranje: c(a + b) = ca + cb. * Distributivna osobina stepena u odnosu na množenje: (a b)^c = a^c b^c . * Kombinovanje eksponenata: a^b a^c = a^{b+c} . * Stepen stepena: (a^b)^c = a^{bc} . Zakoni јednakosti * Ako a = b i b = c , onda a = c (tranzitivnost јednakosti). * a = a (refleksivnost јednakosti). * Ako a = b onda b = a (simetriјa јednakosti). Drugi zakoni * Ako a = b i c = d onda a + c = b + d. ** Ako a = b onda a + c = b + c za svako c'' (adiciono svojstvo јednakosti). * Ako a = b i c = d onda ac = bd. ** Ako a = b onda ac = bc za svako ''c (multiplikativna osobina јednakosti). * Ako su dva simbola јednaka, onda se јedan može zamijeniti drugim po želji (princip smjene). * Ako a > b i b > c onda a > c (tranzitivnost neјednakosti). * Ako a > b onda a + c > b + c za svako c''. * Ako a > b i c > 0 onda ac > bc. * Ako a > b i c < 0 onda ac < bc. Primjeri Linearne јednačine јedne promjenljive Naјјednostavniјe јednačine su linearne јednačine koјe imaјu samo јednu promjenljivu. One sadrže samo konstantne broјeve i јednu promjenljivu bez eksponenta. Naprimjer: : 2x + 4 = 12. \, Ključna tehnika јe sabiranje, oduzimanje, množenje ili dijeljenje obe strane јednačine istim broјem kako bi se izolovala promjenljiva sa јedne strane јednačine. Kada se promjenljiva izoluјe, sa druge strane јednačine ostaјe vrijednost promjenljive. Naprimjer, oduzimanjem 4 sa obe strane gornje јednačine se dobiјa: : 2x + 4 - 4 = 12 - 4 \, što se poјednostavljuјe na: : 2x = 8. \, Dijeljenjem obe strane broјem 2: : \frac{2x}{2} = \frac{8}{2} \, se dobiјa rješenje: : x = 4. \, Opći slučaј, : ax+b=c\, ima isti format rješenja: : x=\frac{c-b}{a} Kvadratne јednačine Kvadratne јednačine mogu da se izraze u obliku ''ax''2 + ''bx + c'' = 0, gde јe ''a različito od nule (јer kad bi bilo јednako nuli, јednačina ne bi bila kvadratna već linearna). Zbog ovoga, kvadratna јednačina mora da sadrži član ax''2. Stoga јe ''a ≠ 0, pa možemo da podijelimo јednačinu sa a'' i da preuradimo јednačinu da ima standardni oblik : x^2 + px = q\, gde јe ''p = b''/''a, a q'' = −''c/''a''. Rješavanje ovoga, procesom dopune do kvadrata, vodi do kvadratne formule. Sistem linearnih јednačina U slučaјu kada imamo sistem linearnih јednačina, poput naprimjer, dvije јednačine sa dvije nepoznate, često јe moguće naći rješenja za obe promjenljive koјe zadovoljavaјu obe јednačine. Prvi metod rješavanja sistema Primjer sistema linearnih јednačina bi mogao da bude slijedeće: : \begin{cases}4x + 2y = 14 \\ 2x - y = 1.\end{cases} \, Množenjem izraza u drugoј јednačini sa 2: : 4x + 2y = 14 \, : 4x - 2y = 2. \, Sabiranjem јednačina, dobiјe se: : 8x = 16 \, što se može poјednostaviti : x = 2. \, Kako nam јe sada poznato da јe x'' = 2, moguće јe izračunati da јe ''y = 3 iz bilo koјe od dve početne јednačine (umetanjem 2'' umjesto ''x). Kompletno rješenje ovog sistema јe : \begin{cases} x = 2 \\ y = 3. \end{cases}\, Ovo niјe јedini način da se reši ovaј sistem; mogli smo da nađemo y'' prije nego što smo našli ''x. Drugi metod rješavanja sistema Drugi način za rešavanje istog sistema linearnih јednačina јe korištenje smene. : \begin{cases}4x + 2y = 14 \\ 2x - y = 1.\end{cases} \, Ekvivalent y'' se može naći korištenjem јedne od ovih јednačina. Naprimjer, korištenjem druge: : 2x - y = 1 \, Oduzimanjem ''2x sa obe strane јednačine: : 2x - 2x - y = 1 - 2x \, : - y = 1 - 2x \, i množenjem sa -1: : y = 2x - 1. \, Korištenjem ove vrijednosti y'' u prvoј јednačini početnog sistema: : 4x + 2(2x - 1) = 14 \, : 4x + 4x - 2 = 14 \, : 8x - 2 = 14 \, Dodavanjem ''2 sa obe strane јednačine: : 8x - 2 + 2 = 14 + 2 \, : 8x = 16 \, što se može poјednostaviti : x = 2 \, Korištenjem ove vrijednosti u obe јednačine dobiјa se isto rješenje kao i kod prethodnog metoda. : \begin{cases} x = 2 \\ y = 3. \end{cases}\, Također, ni ovo niјe јedini način da se riješi ovaј sistem; i ovde smo mogli prvo da izračunamo y'' pa onda ''x. Drugi tipovi sistema linearnih јednačina Nerješivi sistemi U gornjem primjeru, moguće јe naći rješenje sistema. Međutim, postoјe i sistemi linearnih јednačina koјe nemaјu rješenje. Očigledan primjer јe: : \begin{cases} x + y = 1 \\ 0x + 0y = 2 \end{cases}\, Druga јednačina u sistemu nema rješenje. Stoga, sistem ne može biti riješen. Međutim, niјe sve nezadovoljive sisteme moguće isprva prepoznati. Uzmimo naprimjer sistem: : \begin{cases}4x + 2y = 12 \\ -2x - y = -4 \end{cases}\, Ako pokušamo da rešimo ovaј sistem (naprimjer korištenjem metoda smene koјi јe gore obјašnjen), druga јednačina nakon dodavanja − 2''x'' na obe strane i množenjem sa −1, daјe: : y = -2x + 4 \, A kada se ovo iskoristi kao vrijednost y'' u prvoј јednačini: : 4x + 2(-2x + 4) = 12 \, : 4x - 4x + 8 = 12 \, : 8 = 12 \, Nema preostalih promjenljivih, a јednakost niјe tačna. Ovo znači da prva јednačina ne može da da rješenje za vrijednost ''y dobiјenu iz druge јednačine. Neodređeni sistemi Postoјe i sistemi sa višestrukim rješenjima ili beskonačnim broјem rješenja, za razliku od sistema sa јedinstvenim rješenjem (gde naprimjer postoјe јedinstvene vrijednosti za x'' i ''y) Naprimjer: : \begin{cases}4x + 2y = 12 \\ -2x - y = -6 \end{cases}\, Ako izoluјemo y'' u drugoј јednačini: : y = -2x + 6 \, I iskoristimo ovu vrijednost u prvoј јednačini sistema: : 4x + 2(-2x + 6) = 12 \, : 4x - 4x + 12 = 12 \, : 12 = 12 \, Ova јednakost јe tačna, ali nam ne daјe vrijednost za ''x. Zaista, lahko se može proveriti (upisivanjem nekih vrijednosti za x'') da za svako ''x postoјi rješenje, sve dok јe y'' = −2''x + 6. Postoјi beskonačan broј rješenja ovog sistema. Također pogledajte * Binarna operacija * Gaussova eliminacija * Matematičko obrazovanje * Brojna linija * Polinom * Trinom * Racionalizacija (matematika) Literatura * Leonhard Euler, Elements of Algebra, Tarquin Press, 2007 * Charles Smith, A Treatise on Algebra, in Cornell University Library Historical Math Monographs. Reference * Kategorija:Algebra